The present invention relates generally to suspended ceiling systems using a grid structure, and more particularly, to a suspended-ceiling system using a grid structure having measurement indicia.
Conventional suspended ceiling systems are typically hung with wire from ceiling joists or concrete slabs at selected locations to form a suspended grid structure. Hanging the grid structure creates a cavity between the joists and the ceiling where pipes, wires and ductwork can be installed and maintained.
In the installation of suspended ceiling systems, the installer typically forms the grid structure with multiple main tee members and multiple cross tee members. Starting at a first wall, the installer hangs a main tee member and works toward the opposite wall, connecting subsequent main tee members together as needed, until a composite main tee member runs the length of the room. Multiple parallel rows of main tee members are hung in this manner. Then, cross tee members are connected between adjacent main tee members at perpendicular angles. The cross tee members are connected into the main tee members by inserting a tab into a receiving channel of the main tee member. After all the main tee members and the cross tee members are in place, the ceiling tiles can be placed into the grid structure, where they rest on support flanges that extend from the main tee members and the cross tee members.
Conventionally, the main tee members are formed with multiple linearly spaced receiving channels along the length of the main tee member. The plurality of receiving channels allows the same main tee members to be used in different sized rooms, with different grid configurations and for different sized ceiling tiles. While providing multiple connection locations for the cross tee members, this configuration of multiple receiving channels on the main tee member can be confusing to the user. In assembling the metal grid, the installer must select the correct receiving channel from the plurality of receiving channels. Choosing the incorrect receiving channel will form an inconsistent or misaligned metal grid, and the installer will have to remove the cross tee member and re-install the member in the correct receiving channel. Such errors increase installation time and labor.
To address this problem, suspended ceiling systems using measurement indicia are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,716, issued to Paul, discloses a suspended ceiling system having measurement indicia including color-coded receiving channels that correspond to selected cross tee members. A first side of the main tee member is painted with a first color scheme. A second side of the main tee member is also painted with the color scheme, however the color scheme is offset or shifted along the length of the main tee member relative to the first side. The purpose of marking two different indicia on two different sides is so that the main tee can be reversed yet it will still remain to have the same pattern on the referenced side when turned around. Apparently, only one side of the main tee member is used to employ reference marks to locate the cross tees.
However, one disadvantage of using different indicia on two different sides is that, once the user adopts a measurement indicia to employ as a reference point, the measurement indicia can only be seen from one side of the main tee member. That is, only one side of the main tee will inform the user of the correct placement of the cross tee member. On the second side, the measurement indicia does not apply, since the indicia is not aligned. Having the two different measurement indicia can cause confusion when the user works on the main tee member from both opposing sides.
Paul also discloses a measurement indicia scheme having a series of tick marks corresponding to half-inch increments along the length of the main tee. A disadvantage of this indicia scheme is that it is too precise of a system. It has been found that marking the members with half-inch increments would require a more complicated printing process accurately timed with the mechanical process which would reduce manufacturing speed of the main tee member. For this reason, measurement indicia printed at locations requiring a high tolerance dimension from a later processed end is not cost effective to manufacture at the present time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,582, also issued to Paul, discloses a suspended ceiling system having measurement indicia including indentations and punch-out portions through a wall angle member. In this configuration, the measurement indicia are the same on both a first side and a second side of the wall angle member.
However, incorporating the wall angle member indicia system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,582 on a main tee member has multiple disadvantages. One disadvantage of punching out holes in the main tee member is that the main tee member may become distorted. Another disadvantage is that holes in the main tee member can create areas of localized weakness of the main tee member. As opposed to a wall angle member that is supportably mounted against a wall, main tee members are not supported along their length by a wall. Since the main tee member is a structural member that supports the weight of the ceiling system, providing holes in the member is not the most desirable solution.
Thus, there is a need for an improved suspended ceiling system incorporating measurement indicia that is visible from both sides of the web of the main tee member.
There is also a need for an improved suspended ceiling system incorporating measurement indicia that can be manufactured in a cost effective manner.
There is a further need for a suspended ceiling system incorporating measurement indicia that will maintain the structural strength of the main tee member.